No tienen cura
by Luciusdachiller
Summary: kenpachi X Hanatarou Un pequeño oneshot, como siempre Lu les trae parejas yaoi inimaginadas... veamos que pasa en una simple e inocente sesion de relajacion impartida por el pobre Hanatarou XD


_Hola, después de tanto tiempo, subo otro one shot... se que tengo una historia por la mitad, prometo terminarla... _

_Por ahora disfruten de una nueva y bizarra pareja... y.... dice: Los pers de esta historia son originarios de la cabezota superdotada de don Tite Cubo...Todos los derechos reservados XD  
_

_ ok... aquí vamos._

**No tienen cura**

Día soleado en la sociedad de almas, más precisamente en la oficina del capitán del cuarto escuadrón, aquella mujer de mirada bastante pacifica, Unohana. Ahora sentada ante su escritorio, de charla con un colaborador.

-Este proyecto es importante, para muchos de nosotros, con esto eliminaremos los altos niveles de estrés producidos por los incidentes que Aizen causó.- Comentó la mujer, posando sus manos sobre el escritorio.

-Si capitán, el problema es que no veo muchos candidatos para el proyecto, la mayoría fue informado, pero nadie parece querer someterse a los cuidados de nuestro escuadrón, sin contar con la reacción violenta de esos mal par... de los señores del escuadrón del capitán Zaraki, jejejeje...- Comentó el rubio.

-Es una pena, se invirtió mucho tiempo capacitando a nuestros hombres en la nueva técnica, supongo que será cuestión de esperar...- Concluyó la mujer, volteando su rostro hasta la puerta de entrada a la oficina.

* * *

Justamente, en el décimo primer escuadrón lo que sobraba era estrés, el doyo estaba regado de shinigamis de baja categoría, y, quien seguía en pie, era el orgulloso y malhumorado capitán, Zaraki Kenpachi, sosteniendo su arma sobre su hombro, con furia en los ojos. -Vaya basura que tengo de hombres, no valen nada!! Levántense y continúen, o quieren que me deshaga de Uds. ahora mismo!!!?- Gruñó, rajando el suelo con su arma.

Sus siempre fieles seguidores y su teniente observaban desde la puerta. - El capitán parece más duro que otros días, no perdona ni un error...- Comentó el morocho, asomado con cuidado.

-Es que últimamente, está de pésimo humor, será por todo lo que pasó?- Preguntó Ikkaku, su tercer al mando, refiriéndose a los incidentes que involucraron a tres capitanes.

-Calvito tonto, a Ken-chan no lo afectan esas cosas, está así porque todos Uds. son unos inútiles...- Se burló la pequeña teniente.

-A CALLAR! LOS ESCUCHO A KILOMETROS DE DISTANCIA, VIEJAS CHISMOSAS!!- Bramó el capitán, volteando hacia la entrada del doyo. -No estoy de mal humor, y si lo estoy es por culpa de todos Uds.!!! INUTILES!!- Concluyó su queja, retirándose a paso pesado del doyo, dejando a todo su escuadrón aturdido y atemorizado...

-Tal vez le debamos recomendar el tratamiento de la capitán Unohana... yo me voy a anotar, no es que esté estresado, pero un tratamiento de belleza como ese, no me lo puedo perder...- Comentó Yumichika, el narcisista morocho, mientras se retiraba su capitán.

-No recuerdo que sea de belleza, pero... si es para bajarle la furia al capitán, no es mala idea... lo malo va a ser recomendárselo... el que lo haga se juega la vida.- Retrucó Ikkaku.

-Yo voy...- Muy campante la pequeña de cabello rosado se retiró tras su compañero, sin prestar atención a la advertencia de Ikkaku.

Los dos se quedaron viendo como la pequeña se retiraba, sabiendo que era ella la única capaz de recomendarle algo semejante al capitán sin sufrir daño alguno.

* * *

Vuelta al cuarto escuadrón, a la sala donde se realizaría el tratamiento de "relajación", un joven, y sin dudar el más torpe de todo el escuadrón, acomodaba la camilla para el tratamiento. Alisaba las sábanas, mientras luchaba con su vestimenta. Esa mañana sus compañeros decidieron jugarle una broma, cambiaron sus ropas por unas de mayor talle, el torpe muchacho no lo notó hasta que comenzó a trabajar ese día.

-No puedo con esta ropa, cuando termine con esta sala, me voy a cambiar...- Comentó, en ese momento el tercero al mando irrumpió en la sala.

-Yamada, tienes trabajo!- Gritó el rubio, haciendo que el chico entrara en su clásico pánico y cayera sentado al suelo.

-Ah... si, ya voy, termino aquí y...- Dijo, recomponiéndose.

-No, tu trabajo es aquí... solicitaron una sesión urgente, así que tu te encargarás...- Dijo el hombre, sonriendo maliciosamente.

--AH!? No! porque yo?!- Quejándose de antemano.

-Porque tus compañeros te recomendaron a ti...- "Si supiera para quien es... en realidad todos se negaron rotundamente... jejejeje" Pensó el hombre.

-Vaya...- Se detuvo, apoyando su puño bajo el mentón. "Al fin algo de reconocimiento..." Se dijo. -Déjemelo a mí, sólo dígame quien es el que...- Se atrevió a preguntar.

-El capitán del décimo primer escuadrón, Zaraki... Kenpachi...- Sonriendo macabramente. -Nos vemos...- Se burló finalmente, abandonando la sala.

-Ah... un capitán, estoy al nivel de tratar a un capitán! No sabía que pensar... décimo... primer...- Su alegría duró un segundo en cuanto logró razonar quien sería su primer paciente. -NO!! ESE CAPITAN!? No... No puedo... que tal si me mata!?- Horrorizado, caía en cuentas de lo que le esperaba.

El pobre chico estaba aterrado con la sola idea que el capitán más difícil de tratar se hiciera presente; comenzó a preparar la sala con sus temblorosas manos, mientras deliraba horrorizado: "No puedo atenderlo, eso! le diré que hubo un error, el es un capitán, de seguro la capitana Unohana estará feliz de tratarlo..." Pensaba, mientras ubicaba un banquillo junto a la camilla.

Caminó hasta la gaveta que estaba al final de la sala y tomó un fuentón, para colocarlo sobre el banquillo. "Yo no puedo curarle el estrés a ese hombre, moriré de tan sólo intentarlo... aún no he aprendido lo suficiente para tratar a un capitán!" Seguía lamentándose, mientras de la misma gaveta sacaba una botella con un líquido verdoso. Se acercó hasta el fuentón y allí vertió el espeso líquido.

Por último se colocó sus guantes, y se arrodilló junto a la camilla, tratando de calmarse, respirando hondamente, conciente de que no había posibilidad de zafarse de la situación que le esperaba.

Y, de un momento a otro, sus temores tuvieron fundamento. La puerta corrediza se abrió de forma furiosa, dejándole paso al imponente capitán Zaraki, quien no parecía muy convencido con la idea, entró bastante fastidiado a la sala, y su vista ubicó rápido al pequeño. -BUENO, TERMINEMOS CON ESTO!- Rugió, haciendo que el chico saliera de su estado dubitativo, para exaltarse y, como era su costumbre, cometer alguna torpeza.

La aparición poco feliz del capitán espantó al chico, quien haciendo ademanes con las manos, trató de ponerse de pie, agarrándose de la banqueta a su costado, pero esta cedió y se inclinó hacia su lado, haciendo que el fuentón le cayera en mera cabeza, con liquido y todo.

-Ah... capitán... Zaraki... bienvenido...- Apenas balbuceó, con el fuentón como sombrero.

-Si tu trabajo es irritarme, lo conseguirás muy rápido...- Bufó, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Dis...cúlpeme, es que no lo esperaba tan pronto... bueno, recuéstese...- "Voy a morir, lo sé... este es el fin de Yamada Hanatarou, gracias a todos..." Se lamentaba.

-No sé que haces ahí, al costado como idiota, pero apresúrate! No se de que la venga este tratamiento, pero si no te apuras...- Amenazó el furioso hombre.

-Ah! Lo siento, bien... déjeme ir por más solución, es que... la que era para Ud...ejeje... la tengo por todo el cuerpo...- Trató de bromear, y ante la mirada punzante de su paciente, prefirió ir en busca de más solución a la gaveta, sin agregar más comentarios.

Rato después del triste comienzo, la sesión llevaba un rumbo normal, el capitán estaba con su torso desnudo y de espaldas, recostado sobre la camilla, mientras Hanatarou concentraba su reiatsu para poner a trabajar la solución, sobre el cuerpo de Kenpachi. -Relájese... la solución entrará en su cuerpo, y podré actuar con facilidad- Explicó el chico.

-Se....- Poco le importó el comentario al capitán, volteó a mirar sobre su hombro, miró hacia el muchacho, su cabellera aún goteaba la solución verdosa, así como su rostro. -Dime... si usas reiatsu para introducir la solución por los poros de mi cuerpo... no te auto aplicarás el tratamiento, no?... No te quiero durmiendo sobre mi espalda...- Gruñó. -Tienes esa baba verde en toda tu cara...- Aclaró.

-No creo, pero no se preocupe... voy a comenzar...- Dijo, sonriente. "Es cierto, parte de la solución está en mi cuerpo... nos advirtieron.... no tomar.,... contacto... con la solución..." reflexionaba, mientras su cuerpo se relajaba, casi sin que él lo notara, para cuando quiso darse cuenta de su error, ya estaba en el suelo, totalmente atontado por su propio tratamiento.

-Oye! Eh! Bobo!!...- Kenpachi, se sentó en la camilla en cuanto oyó el golpe del cuerpo de Hanatarou contra el suelo. Lo miró y comprobó que el torpe muchacho se había auto medicado, por decirlo así. -Eso pasa por poner a gente inexperta... que relajarme ni que nada, estoy más furioso aún...- Gruñó. Giró su cuerpo hacia el chico y se acercó a este, lo tomó por su hombro derecho y lo volteó para ponerlo boca arriba. El rostro del joven estaba atontado, sonrojado con la mirada ida por completo.

-Sepa disculpar.... parece... que me... apliqué el tratamiento...- Apenas balbuceó.

-Veo...- Sonrió despectivo. Miró de arriba abajo al muchacho, miró sus ropas, era obvio que eran demasiado grandes para él, estaban mal sujetadas, se podía ver su pecho, y los pantalones eran más largos que sus piernas. - Ni vestirte sabes...- Se rió.- Yo conozco una forma de relajarme mejor que la tuya... al menos no quedaré semi inconciente...- Se burló, metiendo su amplia y huesuda mano dentro de la ropa del chico.

-Ah... eh?- Tratando de comprender hacia donde iba el capitán. -Me hace cosquillas... ejeje... que hace?- Seguía confuso, no comprendía para nada las intenciones del hombre, quien ya estaba con sus manos sobre su pecho.

-Cosquillas, eh?... esto también te hace cosquillas?- Se mofó, acercando su boca hasta el pecho del muchacho, su larga legua pasó, una y otra vez sobre el pequeño y rosado pezón del chico, y éste, apenas emitió un quejido. - Te está gustando, no?- Disfrutando de la situación.

-Eso es raro... es raro...- Apenas dijo Hanatarou. -Tengo que llamar a alguien, no puedo atenderlo en estas....condiciones...- Seguía bastante ido de la situación.

-Nadie vendrá... por suerte, tu eres suficiente... trata de no gritar demasiado..- Ordenó. Sin perder más tiempo, tomó los pantalones del chico por el tiro, se los quitó y lanzó a un costado, repitió la operación para la ropa interior, y colocó al muchacho sobre la camilla.

-Que está... por hacer?- Tratando de recuperarse, se sentó en la camilla, y alzó la vista, en cuanto vio al capitán quitándose la ropa. Suficiente para ponerse en alerta, abrió sus ojos como platos, exaltado y algo incrédulo. -No es necesario desnudarse del todo!- Advirtió.

-Como tu quieras, pero no voy a arruinar mi ropa- Sonrió el hombre.

-Eh?... para que... espere! No!- Claras quedaron las intenciones del capitán en ese momento, pero era demasiado tarde para detenerlo, en cuanto Hanatarou quiso salirse de la camilla, el tremendo hombre estaba a pasos de esta.

-Dije que no gritaras...- Decidido, subió sobre el pequeño chico, apoyando sus manos al costado de la cabeza de este, mirándolo fijamente. -Ya que estás relajado, no costará nada...- Dijo, metiendo sus dedos, índice y mayor en su boca. -Primero veremos como estás por ahí, eh?- Continuó con toda confianza, levantando por la cadera a su "victima", para tomarlo por las piernas y apoyarlas en sus hombros.

-No! Espere... capitán, deténgase! Que hace?!- Más que aterrado, pero con su cuerpo demasiado "flojo" como para reaccionar del todo. -No entiendo que hace, por favor deténgase, alguien va a entrar... y... ah!!- Sus suplicas fueron interrumpidas, una intromisión en su cuerpo lo dejó sin aliento, apretó los dientes, y arqueó la espalda, mientras los dedos del capitán jugaban macabramente, entrando y saliendo en su pequeño cuerpo. -Me lo va a romper!- Se quejó.

-No es cierto, estás muy relajado... vamos a ver... si esto... entra también...- Sonrió una vez más. Bajó las piernas del pequeño, y lo volteó de espaldas con una sola mano, como si fuese un muñeco de trapo.

-No... Haga eso! Tengo que ayudarlo a controlar su nivel de estrés!!... Esto no va a ayudarlo...- Trataba inútilmente de convencer al capitán para que desistiera, pero lejos de escucharlo, el capitán estaba listo para hacerlo sufrir una vez más. -Ay, no! Eso es muy grande!!- Se quejó, cuando sintió una invasión peor y más dolorosa que la anterior. Miró por arriba de su hombro, encontrándose con el sonrojado rostro del capitán Zaraki.

-Si?, Grande, eh?... Mira como entra... estás mintiendo, eres un niño malo...- Se mofó, tomándolo por las caderas, para embestir una y otra vez.

"Esto es raro... si alguien nos viera... van a expulsarnos a ambos, la capitana confió en mí! Esto es patético!!" Se lamentaba Hanatarou. "Lo peor es que... me siento... muy bien, ya no puedo negarme más..." Suspiró, de nada le serviría seguir quejándose o suplicando.

-Eres algo pequeño para mí, pero con lo relajado que estás... no cuesta nada... ves?- Dijo, y se detuvo. Acercó su rostro hasta la nuca del muchacho y apoyó sus dientes en esta. -No pienso divertirme solo...- Comentó, mordisqueando suavemente esa blanca y delicada piel.

-Está... bien, que... tengo que hacer?- Preguntó resignado, Hanatarou.

-Toma esa cosita tuya y frótala mientras yo me encargo de tu trasero...jejeje...- Volviendo a erguirse.

-Así?...- Tímidamente obedeció las ordenes del capitán. La sensación era extraña, pero no era desagradable, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al instante. -Está duro... y... gotea.... y...- Decía él.

-No quiero un relato... cállate y disfrútalo, eh? Un capitán te está haciendo algo muy especial... considéralo como un halago...niño...- Interrumpió Kenpachi.

-Hanatarou... Yamada... Hanatarou...- Corrigió el chico.

-Hanatarou... date vuelta....- Pidió, saliéndose del pequeño cuerpo. Esperando pacientemente a que lo obedeciera.

El pequeño volteó, se sentó en la camilla, viendo de reojo al hombre desnudo frente a él. Timido y algo asustado, se cubría su sexo con pudor, agachando la mirada, ocultando su rostro tras su cabellera.

-Te da vergüenza... tu desnudez?- Preguntó el capitán, mirándolo con sumo detalle.

-No- Tragando saliva. -Ya terminó?- Preguntó.

-Estás soñando...- Se burló, tomándolo por los hombros para recostarlo sobre la camilla, volvió a poner esas pequeñas piernas sobre sus hombros, para continuar.

Una vez más el muchacho tuvo que morderse los labios para resistir la intromisión y las embestidas que siguieron a ésta. Se sentía tan decadente como excitado, y también atrapado... las amplias y huesudas manos del capitán recorrían su cuerpo, y nada podía hacer él para detenerlas, esa larga y rojiza lengua pasaba por donde quería, estaba preso... totalmente arrebatado, las pequeñas y punzantes pupilas se perdían en los ojos furiosos que lo miraban casi acusándolo, la saliva cayendo por la comisura de los labios, el capitán estaba envuelto en su propio placer, no había nada que hacer, más que relajarse y llevar el momento.

-Me siento raro... perdóneme...- Dijo el chico, alcanzando su límite, ayudado por la intromisión en su cuerpo. Explotó rápido, manchando el vientre de Kenpachi con sus fluidos.

-Mira que eres un chico malo... no esperas a tus amantes?...- Bromeó el hombre, tocándose el vientre, tocando los fluidos que lo salpicaron.

-Por que?... Salió?... Ud... Hizo que saliera... ud sigue ahí adentro... me sigo sintiendo raro...- Sin poder explicarse a él mismo lo que le pasaba.

-Eso... mi pequeño amante, es... porque estás caliente como una perra!!- Gruñó, embistiendo con mas fuerza, una y otra y otra vez, sonriendo furioso, ido, apretó las delgadas piernas del chico para subirlas aún más, inclinándose hacia adelante, listo para alcanzar su limite, mientras Hanatarou apenas podía emitir quejidos, y gemidos apagados. -Tu rostro dolorido, me pone a mil!! Mocoso!!- Gruñó, explotando dentro del chico.

-AH!! NOO!!- El embiste final, los fluidos en su cuerpo, fue una explosión... arqueó su cabeza hacia atrás, abrió su boca para lanzar un alarido final, y quedar tendido sobre la camilla. Kenpachi se recostó sobre él, después de salirse de su cuerpo.

-Que cruel... abusar de alguien tan débil como yo...- Comentó el pequeño, mirando por el rabillo del ojo el perfil del capitán.

-Cállate... no estás relajado ahora?... Yo estoy muy relajado... eres muy bueno relajando.... jejejeje- Sonrió burlón.

-Capitán... Zaraki... es malo que se me endurezca de nuevo?- Preguntó sonrojado, posando su mano sobre la amplia espalda de Kenpachi.

-Quieres relajarte de nuevo... nada más... jejeje... nada más....- Sonrió. Se acercó al chico para sellar la "sesión" con un beso, para nada suave; beso que el pequeño aceptó después de todo.

* * *

Las cosas volvieron a su cause días más tarde, el cuarto escuadrón jamás se dio por enterado de la "sesión" entre Hanatarou y el capitán Zaraki, sin embargo, las peticiones para el nuevo tratamiento aumentaron de un día al otro, la capitán Unohana estaba gratamente sorprendida.

-Que buena noticia, nuestro nuevo proyecto está sobre ruedas...- Comentó, asomándose por la ventana de su despacho.

-Así es, Capitán... quien diría que nuestro paciente más asiduo sería el mismísimo capitán Zaraki... pero, hay algo curioso...- Comentó la teniente, parada frente al escritorio.

-Que?- Preguntó Unohana, volteando a ver a la chica.

-El capitán se apuntó una vez cada semana, durante varios meses anticipadamente y... estrictamente con Yamada...- Seguía incrédula mirando la planilla. -Solo tomará el tratamiento si él lo realiza...- Aclaró.

-Hanatarou... es sorprendente, verdad?- Sonrió la capitán.

---

-Que cruel... Capitán Zaraki, Ud es cruel...- Se amentaba Hanatarou, oyendo tras la puerta.

FIN:

_Comment: Ah... bueno, como si ya no me alcanzara la fama de hacer parejas raras, ahora me la agarro con los niños de Bleach jajajaja_

_me retiro... tengo mucho que leer... estoy estudiando para ser editor, y mis ojos se salen de los agujeros XD_

_LUCIUS._

_PD: Cumpli 4 años con mi pareja! _


End file.
